


sweet

by impravidus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider, Slice of Life, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Sam’s sweet. That’s the only way she can describe him. He’s earnest in such a genuine, authentic way that it almost knocks her off her feet. He looks at her, eyes glimmering with adoration, and she can’t help but melt under his gaze. He’s romantic in his own bumbling, inexperienced way, cautious and tentative in his usual timid way but he’s also bright grins and surprise snacks when she’s too deep into studying and gentle kisses to her neck while they’re cuddling in bed.He’s sweet and he’s caring and he’s thoughtful and he’s unbelievable. Like, sometimes she can’t even believe he’s real.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterspajamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspajamas/gifts).



Sam’s sweet. That’s the only way she can describe him. He’s earnest in such a genuine, authentic way that it almost knocks her off her feet. He looks at her, eyes glimmering with adoration, and she can’t help but melt under his gaze. He’s romantic in his own bumbling, inexperienced way, cautious and tentative in his usual timid way but he’s also bright grins and surprise snacks when she’s too deep into studying and gentle kisses to her neck while they’re cuddling in bed.

He’s sweet and he’s caring and he’s thoughtful and he’s unbelievable. Like, sometimes she can’t even believe he’s real.

But he’s also got his quirks.

He spends hours talking about everything and nothing with her. Some of the most intriguing, thought-provoking, deep conversation or sometimes an hour long debate on warm fruit. Either way, she loves the way he traces the curve of her smile with his thumb and the way he throws back his head when he laughs.

However, no matter how much they talk, he never talks about his family. His past. His life before her.

She can tell there’s something there. 

She assumes it’s some sort of toxic relationship. Maybe even abuse considering the way Sam looks over his shoulder and flinches from touch.

It makes her burn red with anger at the thought of someone hurting someone as kind and gentle as Sam.

Sweet Sam. Her sweet Sam.

Sam isn’t always sweet. Sometimes he’s hard and rough around the edges. His eyes are haunted and his body is wrung taut. His hands that she knows for their tender, feather-light caresses are suddenly trembling with the hidden power he doesn’t let show.

Sometimes Sam is pure fire, flames raging and dancing and consuming his very being.

But Sam extinguishes the flame like it had never been there. He gives her soft smiles and peppers her with kisses and he’s sweet again.

It’s nights like these where Sam teeters the line of the surging flames and the sweet familiarity. 

There is no special occasion. Sometimes, Sam just likes to go out and do something nice because they’ve both got a free moment and they need to spend a little time together.

He takes her to an ice cream shop a block away from campus. He holds her hand while they stroll down the streets, swinging it slightly just to make her laugh. He points at clouds and tells her that he can see the most absurd things in the shapeless blobs. He kisses her hair and squeezes her hand twice. He’s sweet.

The ice cream is delicious. Sam has taken her here before to celebrate a good exam. He insists that she branches away from her boring vanilla and makes her get a chocolate monstrosity. 

She asks him how he can possibly have such a sweet tooth.

He says he doesn’t. He says he didn’t get to have ice cream much when he was a kid and now he wants to try every flavor he can get.

He doesn’t mean to let this detail slip, but Jess latches onto it.

It's a piece of Sam's past. A childhood without ice cream to try.

“What kind of ice cream _did_ you have?” Jess asks.

“Sometimes we’d get those chocolate dipped cones after a good…” He trails off, his expression souring. 

“A good what?” Jess asks, her smile faltering just slightly.

“Nothing,” Sam says, shaking his head. He gives her a tight smile, one that doesn’t quite reach the eyes that are burning, burning, burning. “Doesn’t matter now.”

“What did you get?” Jess asks, knowing to change the subject.

“I think he said it was something with peanut butter? Maybe caramel? Maybe both?” He takes another bite. “Definitely both.”

They laugh and the tense miasma that clouded the air dissipates. 

As they exit the store, Sam’s head jerks around the street, his eyes searching and scrutinizing. 

Sam does this wherever he goes. You’d think he was ex-military with the way he is in crowds. Jess knows not to push him about it.

They find a bench in the park and they look at the fat birds that peck around in the grass.

“Did you ever have pets when you were a kid?” Jess asks.

Sam shakes his head. “Always wanted a dog. Could never have one, though.”

“If you could have any dog, what kind of dog would you have?” Jess asks, propping her head up on her hand, scrunching her brows quizzically.

“I don’t really like breeded dogs,” Sam says after pondering deeply. “I’d get a mutt. One from a shelter. Maybe an older dog. Those ones don’t get chosen as much.”

Jess stares at him with hearts in her eyes. “You’re adorable. You know that, right?”

Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I am not  _ adorable.” _

“Yes! You are!” Jess takes another bite of her chocolate monstrosity. “Next you’re gonna tell me that you help little old ladies cross the street.”

“Well actually—”

“Oh my God.” Jess laughs again. She cups his cheek in her hand, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. “You really are something.”

He kisses her, the usual hesitant way he always does, lips barely grazing each other. He tastes sweet.

“Move in with me,” Sam says against her lips.

Jess pulls away, gaping at him speechlessly.

“Really?”

Sam nods enthusiastically, the usual dopey grin spreading over his features. “I think we’re both ready for this next step. And I… I want to be with you. However I can. I want to wake up next to you and kiss you despite your rancid morning breath,” Jess slaps his arm, “and I want to bicker about the right way to wash the dishes even though I know I’ll be the one washing them and I want to dance in our socks with the moonlight being our own personal spotlight. I want to veg out on the couch with my fingers in your hair and I want to see my clothes mixed with yours in the closet and I want to see pieces of  _ us _ everywhere I look.” Sam grabs her hands. “Move in with me.”

Jess grins, her cheeks aching. “Yes. Yes! I’ll move in with you.”

Sam kisses her again and she lets herself get lost in his sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
